Cruel punishment for an Innocent Mistake
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: If it wasn't for Carver wanting to be better than she, if it wasn't for the damned ogres, if it wasn't for her anger issues Patrica Hawke wouldn't be on the bus to The Gallows Reform school with three others innoccent of their accused crimes. AU


My New Dragon Age 2 fanifiction, I worked hard on this so I hope you like it, this contains the pairings of: PHawkeXFenris, YHawkeXAnders, CarverXMerill, VarricXBianca, hints of OrsinoXMerideth, and Isabela teasing Sebastian :P Please review ^^ thanks!

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for Carver wanting to be better than she, if it wasn't for the damned ogres, if it wasn't for her anger issues Patrica Hawke wouldn't be on the bus to The Gallows Reform school with three others innoccent of their accused crimes.<p>

"Sister.." Bethany whispered.

"Huh?" Patricia blinked and looked at her sister, "What it is Bethany?"

"I-I'm scared of the other 2 on the bus..." She mummbled.

"It's Okay Bethany, i'm sure their nice, lets just go talk to them," Patrica smiled and walked to the back of the bus where the other two sat, Bethany following shortly behind. "Hello, I'm Patricia."

"Oh" the black haired girl blinked, "I'm Yuna, nice to meet you."

"Carver." the boy next to her said.

"Carver! I could have introduced you!" Yuna yelled.

"Exactly." Carver replied.

"You two are just like sitser and our brother... were." Bethany said, her voice dropping in happiness as she said it.

"It's my fault..." Patrica mummbled, a shadow over her eyes.

"Oh my," Yuna began, " i doubt that, the only one who can be blamed for what he did is Carver, he caught Lothering High on fire."

"It was an accident!" Carver yelled.

"Ummmm," Patricia began, "how about we don't yell at eachother, and maybe be ummmm, friends."

"Oh," Yuna blinked, "sure, I mean that way we'll all have more friends at school from the begining and will make it easier for us to manage living there."

"Sis you and Yuna are so smart!" Bethany exclaimed.

"It is a good idea..." Carver mummbled as the bus pulled in the the school...

The 4 children walked into a room with merely 7 children sitting in desks.

"Such a small class..." Patricia whispered to her sister and friends.

"Your right..." Bethany whispered back.

"Alright." the dwarf in front of the class began "these are the new students come, make a circle so we can introuduce ourselves."

All the kids joined the teacher the 2 mages and 2 warriors in the circle.

"I'll start," the teacher began, "I am Bodhan, who teaches the least dangerous class here, Merrill?"

A young elf with a green scarf and elbarote tattoos across her face then began to speak, "I was using blood magic and I ran away, so I ended up here, Isabela?"

A lady wearing her uniform in a slutty way with a slanted belt on began, "Stole Somthin' Aveline?"

A redheaded girl with a headband on began, "Lothering High was deystroyed, had nowhere else to go. Varric?"

"Did somthing with Bianca," a dwarf with a leather coat and chest hair laughed, "Blondie."

A boy with a feathered coat began, "Im Anders, and I ran away... sebastian?"

"I was a playboy..." a boy with a longbow embroidered on his uniform began, "Fenris?"

"I murdered many people and ran." a whithe haired elf, with spikey gloves and elaborate tattos all over his body mummbled.

"HOW did you end up in the not so dangerous class? Seriously!" Anders Yelled.

"Anyway..." Bodhan began looking at Yuna, "you are?"

"Im Yuna, a mage who was framed for her sister's death, Carver?"

"Im Carver, and I well... set Lothering high on fire... ON ACCIDENT!"

"YOU did that?" Aveline asked, glaring at him, "MY BOYFRIEND DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Carver cried, "Bethany, oh and I'm a warrior."

"Erm, I'm Bethany, a mage, and I was framed for my brothers death... Sister?"

"I'm Patricia, a warrior, and well, an ogre killed mine and Bethany's brother and I kinda snapped, and kinda ripped his head off with my bare hands..." patricia mummbled.

"Perfet for Fenris..." Anders mummered under his breath.

"Say that again mage and I will rip your heart out." Fenris snapped in reply.

"HEY!" Patricia yelled, " Just becasuse he was mean doesn't mean you can threaten him!"

"You don't know Broody, thats for sure," Varric sighed, "he's the most dangerous in the class, or well, was until you showed up. So he does what he wants."

"Oh..." Patricia replied, "Well if I'm sadly the most dangerous, I won't let him threaten everyone!"

"Not wise." Fenris muttered, glaring a Patricia.

"Don't threaten sister!" Bethany yelled, glaring at the white haired elf.

"Bethany, don't envolve yourself," Patricia mummbled in reply, standing up, "I can take care of this."

"Anyway," Bodhan began nervously, "Time for seating arrangments, In the front of the class are the elemental kids."

At that Yuna, Bethany, an Anders stood, walking to the 3 desks in the front, which were lined horizontally.

"Now the Primal kids and umm rouges sporting two weapons."

At that Merril and Isabela walked to the seats behind the elemental kids and sat, their seats lined in a similar fashion.

"Now the Archers."

With that Sebastian and Varric walked to their seats, poistioned about half-way into the room.

"Now weapon and sheild students."

Aveline and Carver then walked to their seats near the back of the room.

"Now 2 Handed Specialists in the back."

Patricia stood aswell as Fenris. Feeling nervous of sitting so far from the class, Patricia tripped over her own 2 feet.

"SISTER!" Bethany yelled as Patricia fell flat on her face.

"I-I'm fine..." patricia mummbled.

Strangely enough Yuna, Carver, Bethany, and Patricia thought at the same time, 'I'm going to hate it here, thats for sure!'  
>"EEKKKKKKK!" she screamed flailing her hands.<p> 


End file.
